


Goodnight To You

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23471968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After having a horror movie marathon with his members, Seongmin finds himself unable to sleep that night.Thankfully, Minhee is there to help him sleep.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kang Minhee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Goodnight To You

**Author's Note:**

> yes title is taken from bi wenjun's goodnight to you!! AND this is purely self-indulgent because i need more minijeu <3

It was a rainy night. 

Halloween is fast approaching, and Minhee’s group is more than excited for the said holiday, deciding to have a horror movie marathon that night.

“Let’s watch a classic first! I want to watch The Grudge!” Jungmo suggested a tad bit enthusiastically. The other members immediately agree, picking up the CD to put it on play. They all then find their places to sit in at the living room, making themselves as comfortable as possible. Minhee finds himself sitting next to Seongmin at the sofa, the younger scooting closer to Minhee.

“I’m scared.” He whispers on Minhee’s ears. The younger’s sentence brings a smile to his lips, intertwining his hands with Seongmin and squeezing it as if to say that it’s okay - there’s nothing to be afraid of because he’s there with him. This seems to calm down Seongmin a bit as he looks back at Minhee and flashes him a soft, relieved smile before focusing back his attention on the television.

They spend the whole night watching horror movies, only stopping at midnight after getting complaints from their neighbours about their overly loud screams. For a group composed of nine boys, they were extremely loud and easily scared. 

After cleaning up their mess, the members all decide to go inside their own rooms to call it a day, muttering soft ‘goodnights’ and scaring each other upon entering their rooms. 

“Goodnight, everyone. Sleep tight.” Serim says once more after scolding the group for still playing around, yawning as he closes the door of his shared room with Woobin. 

The group’s dorm that was earlier filled with life had now died down, silence filling the whole place.

  
  


* * *

Minhee wakes up to a slight nudge, a figure surprising him as he opens his eyes. 

“Jesus Christ, you scared me, Seongmin.” He whispers as he realises it was his roommate, Seongmin, who was sitting at the edge of his bed while hugging a pillow.

Minhee stands up to open the lights, revealing a scared Seongmin with tear-streaked eyes. Immediately, worry fills in Minhee. He sits next to Seongmin, rubbing his hands on the younger’s back. “What’s wrong?”

Seongmin stays quiet for a moment. He was a bit embarrassed to admit it. 

“...I can’t sleep.” He says, voice barely audible.

Minhee’s gaze softens with this, pulling Seongmin into a hug as he secretly smiles at the younger’s cuteness. No one really dared to wake him up except for Hyeongjun who would even shout in his ears just for him to wake up, but how could he ever resist Seongmin? He was just too cute and adorable.

Minhee lays down on his bed, tapping the empty space next to him as if inviting Seongmin to lie down next to him. 

“Do you want me to read you a story to help you sleep?”

* * *

  
  
  


Minhee and Seongmin are two growing boys, but they make-do and manage to fit themselves on Minhee’s single bed. The former picks up a book from his bedside table, stealing a glance from Seongmin who was patiently waiting for him to start the story, hugging his pillow. Minhee couldn’t help but smile at how the latter’s eyes seem to grow bigger whenever he’s excited, and it was very evident right now.

Minhee then opens the book, clearing his throat before he starts reading. “When I was six years old, I once saw a magnificent picture in a book on the virgin forest called Stories of Life...” 

  
  


* * *

  
  


“I think it’s so sad.” Seongmin suddenly mutters out of nowhere while Minhee’s reading, causing him to pause for a moment. Minhee curiously looks at Seongmin.

“What is?”

“That quote, ‘One loves the sunset when one is so sad.’ I think it’s relatable.” 

Minhee nods. He looks at Seongmin once more and notices as if the latter was thinking hard about something, his gaze seeming to look at something so far away.

Seongmin whispers something as Minhee’s about to continue reading the book.

“I love sunsets so much...”

* * *

  
  
  


“...If this should happen, please comfort me. Send me word that he has come back.”

As Minhee finishes reading the book, he looks back at Seongmin and notices that the said boy had fallen asleep already, looking so peaceful and serene. He slowly closes the book, quietly putting it back on his bedside table and closing the lights. Minhee covers Seongmin and himself with a blanket as he silently plants a kiss on the latter’s forehead, hugging him.

“Goodnight, my little prince.” He whispers to no one as he closes his eyes and enters dreamland, hoping to see Seongmin in his dreams.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


The next morning Minhee wakes up Seongmin at nearly 6am, softly whispering into the younger’s ears. “Good morning, let’s go see the sunrise today.”

Seongmin slowly opens his eyes, a smile painting his face as he sees Minhee first thing in the morning.

“Good morning to you too, hyung.” 

Minhee smiles back at Seongmin, pulling the latter into a hug. He then ruffles Seongmin’s hair as he helps him stand up.

“If loving the sunset means you’re sad, then loving the sunrise is the opposite, and I’ll make sure you’ll love the sunrise starting from today.”


End file.
